fanrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyra
"The Gods are watching, our blood is rushing, and the hunt... is on." Lore Description Origin (Birth and growing up under harsh conditions. Raised in the snow and ice and taught to be a hunter at a young age. Her family and people were considered prey to the great beasts and behemoths of the frozen Wilds and as such, they would use any weapon at their disposal to survive even if others considered it, unfair as a hunter. Caring not about what others thought, she subscribed to the belief that as long as they still lived and their enemy did not, a pelt was a pelt just the same and meat was meat.) The Sentinels Program (She eventually joins the Magistrate hoping that through her skill and rising in the ranks, that they could get Magistrate armies and soldiers to help the outlying areas of the Realm where monsters roamed and terrorized the people living there. She quickly rises in the ranks and joins the Sentinels program where she meets a fellow recruits Kinessa and Buck and befriends her commander Viktor and trainer, Strix. She takes her rifle training seriously and rather than following Strix's and Kinessa's path of a sniper, finds Viktor's automatic rifle method better and more efficient. Mission after mission the team succeeds and is considered an elite team of the Magistrate army.) The Sentinel's Fateful Final Mission (On their last mission together the Sentinels banded together to fight against a den of Gorlocks who were terrorizing the countryside. With Viktor commanding them, they made some bad decisions resulting in the loss of an entire village of people. Angered by Viktor's decisions, Tyra still felt that their entire team should have taken the blame for the defeat and the loss of so many lives to the Gorlocks, but without her knowing, Viktor approached Karne himself and took full blame for all that had transpired. Stripped of his rank, Viktor was reassigned as a grunt to the front lines. Strix would have been next in line to assume command, but Buck chose to pay penance for their failure and return to Tau Kor Monastery to pray and seek out his God. Meanwhile, Tyra was furious. Not so much because of Viktor's failure, but because he assumed the blame completely and allowed their Sentinel family to be simply broken apart. They were a team and if they failed, they should have failed as a team. Viktor's actions, in her mind, would only serve to dishonor the Sentinels rather than help them. She then approached Karne to tell him of the entire team's fault in their failure, but Karne already accepted Viktor as the one to blame and had his rank stripped, something that could not be undone. Tyra then, left the remaining Sentinels to return to her homeland mistrusting the Magister for his decisions, leaving only Kinessa and Strix, the former being disillusioned with the idea of military life after their failure and leaving herself after Tyra.) The Crystal Rebellion and Ying On her way back to her homeland, with her newfound skills, she heard of the formation of the Resistance and eager to get revenge on the Magister Karne, she joined the Resistance with Valera and told her of Buck, her former Sentinel recruit and the monastery at Tau Kor. Eventually, this knowledge would prove to lead them to Jenos, the Ascended; but at the time, Tyra was simply happy to be reunited with her friend Buck, once more. It was with the Resistance army in which she meets and befriends Ying. The two eventually fall in love and are inseparable in battle together.) Characteristics (Tough exterior and harsh as the homeland where she was raised. She fought beasts with her bare hands and joined great hunts as a youth to sustain her village and to quell the monstrous threats to her people.) Physical Description Weaknesses and Fears